Many patients suffer from occluded arteries and other blood vessels which restrict blood flow. Occlusions can be partial occlusions that reduce blood flow through the occluded portion of a blood vessel or total occlusions (e.g., chronic total occlusions) that substantially block blood flow through the occluded blood vessel. Revascularization techniques include using a variety of devices to pass through the occlusion to create or enlarge an opening through the occlusion. Atherectomy is one technique in which a catheter having a rotatable cutting element thereon is advanced through the occlusion to form or enlarge a pathway through the occlusion. Typically, a guidewire is initially placed across the occlusion and then the atherectomy catheter is advanced over the guidewire as the atherectomy catheter is passed through the occlusion.
A need remains for alternative atherectomy devices to facilitate crossing an occlusion while being advanced along a guidewire.